Waste of Energy
Waste of Energy is a case featured in Criminal Case. It takes place in the district of Grimsdale. Plot Previously, Vicky barged into the station announcing that a girl have been killed in her club house. Once they went here they saw a dead blonde girl, head sleeping on a dining table, cause of death being an overdose. Vicky became a suspect as she announced the murder. They later on suspected a certain Armie Anderson, who revealed the victim was his girlfriend, and that her name was Bethany Copperstone. And they also suspected Chelsea Bloom who recently was bailed out of Gay conversion facility by Vicky Lopez. Later on, to Hamilton and Hamida’s surprise, they saw Julian Ramis in the kitchen, wearing but a towel around his neck and waist. Hamilton and Hamida (who forgave Julian immediately for killing Hamad, thanks to his looks XD) spoke to Julian, who revealed that Vicky have felt sympathy for him, and so begged her father to bail him out of prison. They later on suspected Vicky’s father, America’s most famous mobster, Hyrum Lopez. They also discovered that Vicky used to date Bethany’s boyfriend Armie at middle school, and that Bethany was Chelsea’s cousin who she was bugging her to return and live with her parents. Clay then came up to the duo saying that he got a call from Julian saying that the clubhouse guests are trying to leave. Hamilton and Hamida stopped crowd from leaving, and then continued the investigation. There they discovered that Julian had feelings for Bethany, and that Armie didn’t truly love her, and wanted to get back with Vicky. The duo then found enough evidence to arrest Armie Anderson. After multiple attempts to deny the murder, he confessed. He told the team he didn’t mean to kill Bethany of anyone, and that he just put too much drugs into her rocket cow can. He explained that he had feelings for Vicky due to her figure, and he wanted to sleep with her so bad, but never had the chance to, back in middle school. So when he found an open but full can of rocket cow, he assumed it was hers and so dissolved some drugs in it. However, he put too much, and instead of it being Vicky’s , it was Bethany who ended up drinking it, and so she got drugged instead, and also died as well. Hyrum attended the trial where he started yelling at Armie for nearly killing his daughter, where Vicky calmed him down. Armie was sentenced to 20 years in prison, with the addition of another 5 years for attempted rape. After the arrest, Chief went up to Hamilton and Diego telling them to go investigate the kitchen in order to learn more on Hyrum Lopez, and whatever his future plans are, as he doesn’t trust that he is indeed a changed man. Later on, Vicky came to the station, asking for a favor. Mia and Hamilton went to speak with Vicky, who told them that someone have been stalking Chelsea at the garden, freaking her out, and that she’d like to know who he was. After investigating the garden, the duo discovered that Chelsea’s stalker was her brother Mason Bloom who apologized for scaring off Chelsea, and that he only wanted to speak with her. The duo brought Mason to Chelsea, who he tried to convince into coming back into the family, which she refused, and started yelling at him. Diego and Hamilton searched the kitchen in order to find anything about Hyrum, where they found his planner, which was faded. The planner was sent to Yoyo for analysis, where she told the duo that Hyrum was planning to run for mayor. The duo spoke to Hyrum, who denied that he is planning to do anything bad to the city of Grimsdale. After dealing with everything, Bruno came up to Hamilton and Hamida, where they questioned him what he wanted, and he replied that he’d like to have some advice on what to buy his date, and so the duo searched the dining table, where they found a magazine for jewelry, Hamida saw a sapphire necklace she liked and suggested Bruno to buy it, and even gave him her earrings which Adrian gifted her, so he could pawn it for money. After helping Bruno, his friend Rosie went up to Diego and Hamilton, telling them that Savannah have been murdered in her garden. Summary *'Bethany Copperstone' Murder Weapon *'Rocket Cow and Nevrax' Killer *'Armie Anderson' Suspects 8C9C4D1D-59B5-4475-A804-134DACFC5674.png 4A5D0467-394A-40FC-B6C6-FA04C6C56EC5.png|Chelsea Bloom (GD) 6DBB8113-BF0B-419A-83FE-35384350B6E5.png|Armie Anderson CB8C1748-3E52-45CD-8F1B-FD4005FFA4EA.png|Hyrum Lopez A04E5FFE-9DCE-4849-BEA9-4BCC52D46C73.png|Julian Edward Ramis Quasi-suspects 8F33F576-7AD9-42CF-87F2-CA88A0CD5158.png|Mason Bloom 1FE61C03-9918-4F23-AB91-FA1FCC61F749.png|Bruno Rousseau Killer’s Profile *The killer takes Nevrax *The killer drinks vodka *The killer had an acupuncture session *The killer wears a gold chain *The killer wears a Fairview badge